


【all猩】车梗合集

by DULUDULU



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, all猩 - Freeform, 允猩合, 幻猩, 花猩, 茄猩 - Freeform, 蕾猩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DULUDULU/pseuds/DULUDULU
Summary: 按出场顺序分别是花少北、老番茄、lex、某幻君、允星河、all向（即多人或可随意设定攻方）emmmmm前面的比较少，all向的多点
Relationships: Lex/中国boy, 允星河/中国boy, 某幻君/中国boy, 老番茄/中国boy - Relationship, 花少北/中国boy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	【all猩】车梗合集

花少北🌸

**1.ABO**

王瀚哲是个装a的o，没有o小伙伴所以很寂寞。

但是偶然的一天，他闻到一个alpha身上散发出来沁人心脾的花香。世上哪有花香的alpha！他分明就是个omega！！

王瀚哲小心翼翼地发出一点信息素向“omega小伙伴”散发善意。

你问后来？omega向alpha散发信息素还有第二种结局吗？？

**2.好哥哥**

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈中国boy好哥哥！！花少北，菜！”

“谁是好哥哥？嗯？谁？”

“呜…花、少北好哥哥啊、别！那里……”

老番茄🍅

**3.意外熟练的初夜**

复旦高材生在make love之前会不会学习呢？答案是肯定的。

**4.健身的成果**

“老番茄你连公主抱都不行！！这就是你健身的成果？？”

“健身可不止练手臂。比如我最近在练…”老番茄看了看一脸嘲笑的王瀚哲，凑近他的耳朵。“…腰。”

lex⚡

**5.好哥哥**

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈中国boy好哥哥！！lex，菜！”

“中国boy好哥哥不行啊，弟弟我才艹了几下就射了？嗯？”

“蕾…蕾丝我错了嗯啊啊！！饶、了我呜呜…不行了……”

某幻君🐎

**6.脖子**

某幻很喜欢把boy搂在怀里舔他脖子。敏感的大男孩因为近距离接触而颤抖，声音不自觉地软了下去：“马哥，别……”

允星河🌟

**7.女装**

虎狼之言不是第一次，但真刀实枪地女装这还是头一回。  
  
允星河看着绿色蓬蓬裙下修长笔直的腿，不自然地合起了双腿。  
  
他硬了。

多人向👥

**8.师生**

王瀚哲，今年24岁。一枚光荣的人民教师。班上有一群青春期的狼崽子。

作为一个温暖阳光大哥哥，王瀚哲认为自己要用爱感化他们。但其实底下学生只想艹他。

**9.魂穿16岁**

已经被玩的熟透了的身体突然变得青涩  
  
已经完全掌握了他的弱点的男人们围着他，从0开始调教。

**10.痕迹**

王瀚哲的大腿上满是痕迹。

星星点点的红是lex留下的。年长着擅长挑逗小男孩，时轻时重的吮吻王瀚哲根本招架不住，鼻尖溢出黏糊的哼哼。

淡淡的淤紫是花少北留下的。领土意识强大的青年豹子似的啃咬，用刻意压低的嗓音挑战他的羞耻下限：“中国boy越疼越硬，好变态啊。”

水痕是老番茄弄的。他慢条斯理地把少年前端溢出的液体抹开，用最乖巧的脸问最恶劣的问题：“博爱哥哥怎么湿透了呀。”

系在他性器上的浅蓝色的线是某幻的。被束缚的痛苦让王瀚哲声音发颤。罪魁祸首却声音温柔：“不行，射太多了对身体不好哦。”

玫瑰色的烂熟的穴是允星河调教的，是他让青涩的大男孩一步步沦陷成情欲的猎物。

**11.被操懵**

王瀚哲被操懵了，让说什么说什么，让干什么干什么，从哥哥喊到爸爸，乖的很。

这不，哄着他把射到脸上的液体吞下去，他也照做了呢。

可随意代入向🐒

**12.敏感的胸部**

调教咪咪让咪咪敏感到摩擦衣服就立起来，从此王瀚哲每天都在里面贴创可贴

**13.死库水**

从女款死库水里露出一点不属于女性的器官

**14.机甲**

王瀚哲因为高大的体格驾驶机甲无往不胜，号称帝国第一A。

但是谁又知道这位常胜将军不但是O,会发情期的时候会难耐地和机甲make love呢。

（可设定攻方为机甲的AI。PS：机甲内部肯定是有导线的嘛，导线肯定可以通电的嘛唔唔（被带走

**15.放置play**

王瀚哲这么敏感，放置play的话会哭出来的吧

**16.挠痒痒**

王瀚哲这个人吧，又怕痒又敏感。挠痒痒挠着挠着就从笑变哭了。

泪眼汪汪地说：“别…别搞我了……呜呜”  
  
声音笑的又哑又软，委屈巴巴可怜兮兮。

**17.蒙眼play**

眼睛被蒙上后的王瀚哲真的很没有安全感。

即使一直欺负他，他也会因为你是黑暗世界里唯一的活物渴望你。

哪怕是疼痛，也甘之如饴。

**18.剃毛**

某天kiss的时候

“中国boy你胡渣硌到我了”

“你要是再不剃胡子，硌到我就把你下面的毛剃了”

**19.性瘾**

王瀚哲到底为什么频繁喝水呢？

且不说吞咽液体的感觉令他着迷，性瘾发作的时候，总要含点什么吧。

**20.公共场合**

博爱这种高高帅帅的，如果上大学应该是个系草啥的，不少女生追那种

但是谁能想到系草表面上被一堆女生暗恋的目光注视着，下面被不同颜色的跳蛋搞的湿透了


End file.
